


OOOOOHHH WHAT A RUSH (Lesbian Edition)

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Chyna and Sunny have a little fun.RP Fic.





	OOOOOHHH WHAT A RUSH (Lesbian Edition)

Sunny smiled as she walked around the ring in her 'L.O.D 2000' ring attire smiling to the crowd and basking in the light of the many flash bulbs that were going off. Chyna had smirked and waited for the DX theme to begin, smirking further as the boys entered the ring, moving to teasingly slap Sunny on the ass. 

"Whatcha doing hot stuff?"

Sunny jumped slightly but quickly regain her cool and shot Chyna a teasing smile.

"Same as you Big Bad Booty Mama."

She said using her pet nick name for Chyna. 

"Oh really, is that why you have skinned knees?"

Sunny smiled and shrugged.

"I've spent a lot of time kneeling lately."

She said with a flirty wink. 

"Is that an offer sweetcheeks?"

"Hmmmmmmm...maybe..."

Sunny teased.

"Maybe I want to eat my Big Bad Booty Mama's pussy..."

"Oh really, here or backstage?"

Sunny smiled.

"Now then.... here sounds.... interesting..."

She teased.

"Need somewhere to hold onto?"

"No..."

Sunny said softly as she slid down onto her knees.

"But you might...."

She purred rubbing her hand up Chyna's leather clad legs. 

"Mmm, someone's cocky."

Sunny just smiled and busied herself undoing Chyna's leather pants. Chyna smiled and let her get to work. Sunny pulled Chyna's pants down and purred at the sight of her naked legs and bared pussy.

"Oh Mama...may I?"

She purred. 

"Say please..."

"Please Mama."

Sunny mewed sweetly. 

"Go on then."

Sunny mewed and pressed her face in-between Chyna's legs and began to gently lap. Chyna murred softly. Sunny kept licking slowly upping her force and pace. Soon Chyna began to moan. Sunny purred.

"Is it good Mama?"

"Yeah Sweetie."

"Are they watching us?"

Sunny asked, licking a little harder. 

"Some yes."

Chyna smiled, looping her hand into Sunny's hair. Sunny murred and licked a little harder still. Chyna continued to moan. Sunny murred.

"I love licking my Big Bad Booty Mama's pussy...."

Chyna smiled and rewarded her by coming apart.


End file.
